1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device; in particular, to a touch pen with wireless voice capability.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, wireless communication devices can replace most functions of wired communication devices. On the trend of mobile communications, wireless communication device with light weight and small size is the common objective of most manufacturers.
Wireless communication devices are often adapted to communication specifications such as, Bluetooth, Zigbee, WiFi . . . etc. Taking the Bluetooth device as an example, Bluetooth devices can communicate (or link) with each other through relatively simple protocols such as, files transmission between the mobile phone and the earphone of itself or having the traditional wired communication devices become wireless. Similarly, Zigbee specification has the same functions with lower power consumptions. Additionally, WiFi specification provides a higher transmission rate to speed up transmission of data.
The traditional earphone has advantages of small size and convenience for carrying. However, functions of the traditional earphone are limited, and the traditional earphone may not have functions for multi-purpose excepting the function of wireless voice communication. Therefore, the wireless communication device with the same function of the earphone still needs development for the demand of multi-purpose for a single device (or product).